


Self-Love Self-Discovery?

by PRNDLAMFM



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Degradation, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Skirts, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), skirtnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRNDLAMFM/pseuds/PRNDLAMFM
Summary: He was curious and well, maybe he likes it...too much. And maybe he wasn't the only one.Or Sapnap gets a skirt.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194632
Comments: 12
Kudos: 298





	Self-Love Self-Discovery?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to do this sorry
> 
> Warnings : 
> 
> I hope I made it clear that it's enthusiastic consent between both but nothing was discussed beforehand if that bothers anyone
> 
> This doesn't establish them romantically even after fucking sorry I'm not good at that (aro)
> 
> Not edited should be a warning to honestly
> 
> Degrading
> 
> There's a comment about weight sorry

He brushed his hand down the material, smoothing it out against his thighs. "Yeah...I don't get it," Sapnap spoke out loud, since he was home alone anyways, he might as well. 

Fans always went wild over this shit and it's not like he hasn't seen fanart or come across fanfictions of it. But here he was in a black school girl skirt and he was literally just a dude in a skirt. Maybe he was wearing it wrong; honestly he did see people style it higher, but he had just worn it like a pair of jeans. He pulls his sweatshirt out of the way, exposing his stomach and pulls the skirt over his waist, not sure how far up to go. He looks down struggling to see anything he's doing. 

"Bruh, why the fuck don't I have a mirror in this room??" Peeking his head out the door, even though he knows he's alone, he quicky goes downstairs to their shared space to borrow the full-length mirror and carefully carries it up the steps. 

He feels like he should be more concerned about how casual he's being about the skirt, but he's been very cautious so far just to fulfil his curiosity. He just wanted to know why everyone was so obsessed with seeing him in one. He even rented a P.O. box, so there'd be no chance of his roommate opening his package (which he's never done previously so there was no reason to worry but intrusive thought) without looking at who it was for and ripping it open and finding the skirt, suspiciously sent to their household. Sure his friends weren't the type to judge, but he wouldn't hear the end of this shit 'til the day he died. Especially to spare his ego, Sapnap doesn't need his friends to know about every aspect of his life.

Finally back in the safety of his room, he leaned the mirror against the wall away from his desk and bed, so he had room to see him reflection completely.

"Oh, it does look nicer higher up," he states just staring at himself. His legs look nice. His chest warms and he pointedly ignores any other warming up his body does. He wants to make this look better and his sweatshirt is in the way. He can barely see the skirt now, but he's afraid taking off his shirt will make this good feeling go away. 

Carefully he pulls up his sweatshirt, trying to figure out the best way to tuck it into the waistband of the skirt. He shivers when, while reaching in, he brushes against his boxers. Going faster, its sloppy and not fully in but it looks nicer that way to him. He admires his reflection as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, rubbing his dick against the layers of fabric surrounding it simultaneously.

He can tell he's aroused. His reflection looks dazed. His panting is audible, and he can't seem to close his mouth. He grasps the front of his sweatshirt in his fist tightly and turns doing a 360 moving his head toward the mirror. He can see the skirt lift up slightly. 

He also sees his boxers. It snaps him out of his daze and he bites his lip frustrated. While he was facing forward, you couldn't see them, but the back of the skirt rid up higher and made it visible.

He faces his ass towards the mirror and looks over his shoulder at the boxers sticking out the back. He's not thinking anymore when he reaches between the skirts waistband and his sweatshirt to pull them up to cover them with the skirt. The fabric tightens around him and Sapnap exhales air from his nose, in a laugh, at the thought of giving himself a wedgie. He pulls it a little bit tighter and this time it tightens around his dick and his hips thrust forward into the fabric and he groans, squeezing his thighs together.

He can feel the same daze from earlier return, as he lifts a hand to cover his mouth. He's hesitant, but quickly pulls on the fabric in his hands. He moans loudly, grinding into the fabric. His legs are shaking and his balls are getting squished against him, but he can't seem to stop. He can feel his dick twitching harshly and he moans, his eyes watering. 

His ass cheeks aren't even covered by his boxers anymore and it just looks even better with the skirt surrounding it like that. He thinks at any other time he'd be annoyed getting off like this, but right now he might sob if he doesn't cum. He's getting so desperate he stops standing; afraid he might collapse from how much his legs are shaking, going on his hands and knees. He adjusts so he's leaning on his shoulder because he still wants to see himself and enjoy the view. He grips his own ass to get a better look as he grinds against the boxers he has pulled tight. 

He can see between his ass and it just reminds him of all those fanfics he totally didn't read. He for sure didn't read enough of them to know he prefers explicit ones or ones where he's written getting fucked either, definitely not. That's not why he shifts his hand to his grip his ass and brush against his hole through the fabric imagining what'd it feel like to be penetrated. Imaging getting fucked and the continued grinding into his boxers makes him throw his head back in pleasure, pushing against the floor, whining. He gulps and squeezes his hand tightly on his ass before dragging it across to rub his perineum. He cries out and pushes back into his own hand squirming and closing his eyes tightly.

With one more harsh pull, he cums, his boxers getting soaked. He bucks his hips still wanting stimulation even while it was starting to feel like too much. He groaned quietly, shaking and lied flat on his stomach. He needed to catch his breath.

"Uh, Sap?"

He needed to learn how to lock his door.

Still out of it and honestly, not knowing how to face Dream right now, Sapnap grunts.

"Nice skirt," Dream says and he can hear the shit eating grin. He doesn't even know how long he's been there, but Sapnap wasn't quiet, so Dream knows. He knows Sapnap just go off to himself in a skirt.

Fuck it. "To think I didn't want you to see me in this skirt and now you've seen me come in this skirt," he's really trying to make it sound like a joke. It isn't. They both know, but still.

He wheezes before, "Why cause it leads to the second one?"

"Fuck you man. This wasn't supposed to happen. I just," He really didn't have a defense. It was hot. He'd even come while thinking about getting fucked. Bro there wasn't a non-horny explanation. He just turns his burning face towards the floor, silent.

"I mean...Dude if you really don't want me to see something. I'd think it'd be your bare ass cheeks."

Sapnap shoots up so fast on his knees, hands flying to cover his ass with the skirt. He can see Dream's smug face now, but sacrifices needed to be made. He just avoids eye contact. Unfortunately, he's eye level with his friend's dick. His mouth didn't water. He's not looking, but he totally is and that's why he notices it's...kinda hard. "Are you hard?"

His friend has the decency to blush now, "So...do you want me to lie because I literally just walked into the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen and you were so into it, you didn't even notice me." I hate this man. Did I say decency? Audacity.

Sapnap unconsciously spreads his thighs more adjusting himself. He can feel himself getting hard again and it's from his friend now. Today is a mess.

Dream notices the slight movement, drawing his eyes to the thighs pouring out of the skirt. "You know, you look really good in that skirt, but I think you personally looked best when you desperately trying to fuck back onto nothing."

He whimpers and that daze is coming back full force in front of Dream. Oh no. He wants to be embarrassed, but his hand has a mind of its own when it reached forward and grinds into his dick from on top of the skirt. He gasps, not breaking eye contact with Dream wondering how if you told him this literally this morning he'd think it was just another fanfic plot. 

"Poor boy, look so delicious in your skirt getting off. You want to cum so bad, don't you? Want me to get you off?"

He rubs and pushes his palm especially hard into his dick, while listening to Dream's voice. "Y-yes,, yes please please" Sapnap whimpers when his hand get torn away desperate for friction, his hips thrusting into the air between them. He tilts his head back to look at the dirty blond and Dream leans towards him slowly, giving him time to back away if he wants. And he wants so much right now, but mostly just more.

Dream gasps when Sapnap over-enthusiastically surges to connect their lips. Luckily before their faces can bang into each other he grips Sapnap's shoulder holding him in place. The whine that releases makes him dizzy and he goes back into kiss Sapnap.

He doesn't have a lot of experience with either gender to be honest, but he still thinks it's unfair for Dream to be this good at kissing. He moves his lips against him to not be beat, but as soon as a hand sneaks around and grips his ass, allowing a tongue to slip past, he's gone. Sapnap moans loudly into the kiss, pushing his ass back into the hand holding his ass. He doesn't know what he wants but he just wants Dream to take everything at this point.

Dream pulls away, breathing heavily. "Fuck, you're so needy," he says, voice low. He grabs his ass hard, Sapnap moaning and throwing his head back. Dream dives into his neck, biting and sucking harshly, enjoying the whimpers and whines he gets in return. 

"F-fuck me," Sapnap can barely speak around his own moans. He reaches out gripping Dream's hair, pulling him away, so they can look at each other. He almost moans just from the look Dream is giving him. 

They're going to need to move if they want to do that and Sapnap doesn't look like he's in any state to go anywhere. "I hope you're not too heavy." Before Sapnap can process this, he can feel a tight grip underneath his thighs and he's being lifted and guided to put his legs around Dream's waist.

"Dude, you're gonna die." Sapnap says, self conscious but still gripping Dream's shoulders.

He laughs and gently places Sapnap down onto his own bed, "Just don't expect me to fuck you against a wall." He glances around since this isn't his room, he has no idea where anything is. "Lube?Condoms?"Sapnap would still have protection even if he is inexperienced, Dream contemplated.

The shorter sputtering seems like the wrong answer apparently, because Dream walks out of the room without a word. His boner tents his skirt and before he can decide to have a sad hand job, Dream returns. 

"Lie back and be good for me, okay?" Dream puts the condoms within reach and sits on the edge of the bed, holding lube while Sapnap gets comfortable, head resting and legs spread. He reaches over and taps on Sapnap's boxers, "Is it okay for me to take this off? I mean...of course the skirt started it all so it has to stay."

Rolling his eyes, "'Of course.' Just say I look hot in this skirt."

Moving towards the smart ass, Dream moves to gently bite his inner thigh from between his spread legs. In his 'oh come on now' he knows get Sapnap riled up, "You look hot in that skirt baby." Being this close, he can practically see his dick twitch under the boxers, so he does it a favor and pulls it off and down his legs, throwing them on the floor. "Aww, is someone leaking already? I haven't even fucked you yet."

Biting back a whimper, Sapnap puts on a shaky smirk, "then why don't you get to it already?" Dream definitely takes that as a challenge because soon enough he's warming lube between his fingers and rubbing against him. He feels the first finger push in and then before he can feel any discomfort, he's distracted by another hand grasping his dick and stroking him. 

Soon enough he's pushing in a second finger and pushing in deeper, searching now. When Sapnap moans loudly, he pushes into it again firmly, letting go of his dick, since he's plenty occupied. He rubs into his prostate, Sapnap's thighs trying to twitch closed but unable with him between. Sapnap voice cuts out, mouth open in a shout, and back arched. 

He purposely avoids his prostate and Sapnap whines pushing back into his fingers. He adds a third and once more as a tease before the main event, he curls his fingers upward and he can see Sapnap's eye rollback in his skull. He pulls out his fingers and rips on the condom while Sapnap is too dazed to complain about being empty.

Sapnap feels the head push against his entrance and he whimpers, pushing his hips back. He hears Dream hiss as he enter him more fully and now his hips are being held down in place. 

"Behave." Dream trying to be gentle with his friend, continues entering slowly and stays still when he bottoms out. Only to be met with a whiny bitch. He only has so much patience. He pulls out. "Roll over."

Sapnap honestly too horny to complain, just wanting his dick back in him. He waited on his hands and knees, impatiently. He didn't have to wait long. He felt the head line up at the same time as he felt a hand stroke his hair and a voice from behind say, "good puppy."

Dream pushed in all at once and the force knocked Sapnap onto his elbows, moaning. He set a fast and rough pace holding onto Sapnap's hips and pulling him back to meet his thrusts. Each thrust made him release a moan and he couldn't hold them back if he wanted to at this point. He doesn't even know when the next time he'll be able to stream will be. His voice is so fucked. And yet if Dream wanted to do this tomorrow, he knows he wouldn't say no.

Pushing the black skirt out of the way to get a better view he groans and slaps Sapnap's ass. He watches as the man under him grips the sheets tightly spasming, back arching before collapsing further onto his stomach and relaxing his grip. "Did you just-" He slows his pace but continues fucking into him receiving weak moans. He reaches around Sapnap only to find he did cum, that makes him unconsciously snap his hips into Sapnap, a high-pitch moan was heard. "You're so perfect. So hot." He kisses the back of Sapnap's neck adoringly.

"D-dream keep going," he whines. Sapnap loves this sensation of too much but he just wants more on top of it. He's never experienced it and he's already getting addicted.

"I'm close okay so hang in there," Dream kisses his nape again and straightens up. He starts off thrusting slowly, but he can tell pretty quickly how Sapnap wants it, fast and hard. The younger's loud moans encouraging him. He thrusts quickly, groaning and rhythm getting sloppy. "I'm cumming!!" He milks his orgasm and Sapnap, tired from two close together orgasms, looks satisfied.

"Guess we've reached a new level of friendship?" Sapnap croaks ironically with the voice that got fucked out of him by said friend.

Dream chuckles and pulls out. And so...Sapnap has another thing besides the skirt thing to worry about now. He knows what it feels like to feel full and he definitely prefers it. He's learned too much about himself today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terribly written I just wanted to get the concept out of my head I might come back to actually edit it but if anyone actually reads this they should comment
> 
> If there's more warnings I should add at the beginning btw pls let me know (tags too ig idk how that works either)


End file.
